R För Röd, Röd Som Blod
by friday2220
Summary: One shot. Breyon har förlorat sin familj och sina vänner. Hon får nog av att gömma sig och sticker för att hitta den som dödade hennes familj. Hon hittar henne inte, istället finner hon Rowan som räddar henne från en tonåring i röd uniform med neongula ögon. Det är gammastrålning, partiklar som muterar celler. Men något är fel med Rowan - han är nästan för bra för att vara sann.


Hej personer, jag är tillbaka! Om ni undrar om jag kommer uppdatera OLHP så gör jag det snart, kapitlet är inte klart än. Men god läsning och hoppas att den är bra! Det kan vara grammatiska fel och felformuleringar, men jag har gjort så gott jag kan. Den kan även vara lite barnslig på vissa ställen och överdramatisk.

VARNING: Innehåller våld, blod, död, sinnessjuka och förräderi. Inte för grafiskt, men nu vet ni.

Jag blev inspirerad av Radioactive - Imagine Dragons medan jag skrev början, under slutet lyssnade jag på AmaLee's engelska cover "Wings of Freedom" (från Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin) på Youtube.

Disclaimer: Jag äger inte Den femte vågen, men karaktärerna är mina.

* * *

Skolan är full av illaluktande mediciner och ruttnande kroppar. Det finns spyor och blod nästan överallt. Flera människor har sökt skydd här.

Mitt namn är Breyon Askgren. Mitt namn, som både är maskulint och feminint, betyder "den starka". Jag kommer från Sverige. Jag är sjutton år. Brunt hår, bruna ögon. Lång för min ålder. Min familj är död. Mina bästa vänner med. Min hund? Död. Precis som de flesta i området har jag sökt skydd i en skola. Men jag vill inte gömma mig längre.

Jag går förbi skadade och döda kroppar. En man med deformerat ansikte står och pratar med sig själv i ett hörn. Jag förstår hur han måste ha det, vi alla har förlorat någon. Jag skyndar vidare genom korridoren och försöker att inte se på de smittade. Mina Ruger SP101-revolver trycks regelbundet mot mina ben när jag går och på ett sätt känns det tryggt. Så här hade jag aldrig tänkt innan utomjordingarna attackerade. Jag öppnar dörren och tar ett steg ut på asfalten utanför skolan. Jag tänker hitta flickan som dödade min familj.

Det är dammigt ute, och ruinerna av den delen av skolan som inte hade sån tur färgar fortfarande luften askgrå. Jag ser mig långsamt omkring, med handen på mina SP101:or. Ett plötsligt knarrande får mig att kraftig snurra runt och landa i en hukad position. Båda revolvrarna är uppe framför mig och siktar mot den lilla skogsgläntan som ljudet kom ifrån. Lättnaden sköljer över mig och mina vapen sänks. Bara en kråka.

Den svarta fågeln ger mig en obehaglig känsla. Det var fåglarna som spred pesten och det var pesten som tog mina bästa vänner. Kråkorna åt i sin tur av de illaluktande liken, något som äcklar mig ytterst. Jag torkar pannan som blivit våt av kallsvett och min brungröna overall blir grå av dammet som klistrats fast mot huden. Jag kväver en hostning i armen då de små partiklarna i luften slutligen blivit för mycket för min hals.

Jag joggar vidare till den stora vägen som en gång var stadens huvudgata. Nu är den full av stora stenblock från stora hus och högar av aska och brända träbitar. Det finns minor i vägen också, det upptäckte Beskyddarna när de skulle transportera fem barn från ett brinnande hus bredvid vägen. Ingen överlevde och ingen vågade gå och hämta kropparna, så de ligger kvar där, med stora hål rätt igenom, som kråkorna gjort.

En smäll hörs och mina revolvrar slås ur mina händer. En tonåring inte mycket äldre än jag själv i röd uniform står på ett busstak och siktar mot mig med ett hagelgevär. Jag skulle inte ha kollat på liken så länge. Hur kunde jag vara så dum att ge en Tystare chansen att smyga sig på mig? Jag drar handen långsamt neråt för att fälla ut dolken som är dold i min tröjärm. Om jag har tur skulle jag kunna avvika kulan och ta upp mitt egna skjutvapen från marken. Vi stirrar på varandra i evigheter och väntar på att någon ska ta första steget och attackera. Han skjuter. Jag höjer dolken som lyckas styra bort skottet från mitt bröst, men den studsar mot min vänstra hand och gräver sig igenom handflatan. Det bränner i ögonen som blir vattniga av smärtan i handen, men jag slänger mig fortfarande ner mot marken och plockar upp den närmsta revolvern och siktar mot armen som håller i vapnet. Jag missar, men han hoppar till och tappar geväret som faller ner från taket, ner på marken framför mig. Vi ser på varandra i ett ögonblick innan båda rusar mot vapnet. Vem hinner fram först? Han gör. Men han skjuter mig inte. Han gör ett gurglande ljud och faller ihop över mig och jag blir alldeles kletig av blod. Så man kan alltså döda en Tystare. Jag knuffar undan hans kropp och ser en kniv som sticker ut ur ryggen. Skaftet är prytt med ett gammaldags "R". Jag tar snabbt upp mina vapen igen.

"Vem där?" ropar jag och höjer revolvrarna så att vem det än är ser att jag är beväpnad.

"Skjut inte, jag ska hjälpa dig!" ropar en röst som tydligt tillhör en man.

"Kom fram så jag kan se dig", säger jag lugnt.

"Inte förrän jag vet att du lagt ner dina vapen", säger han.

"Hur kan jag lita på dig?" frågar jag och ser mig omkring.

"Jag har inte dödat dig än, eller hur?" säger han och skrattar till lite.

Det låter vettigt, så jag lägger ned revolvrarna igen, men tar ett hårt grepp om min andra kniv, som är gömd i min vänstra tröjärm. Jag ser mig omkring och försöker upptäcka rörelse, men inget.

"Kommer du fram då?" säger jag otåligt. Han svarar inte, men han kommer fram från sitt gömställe bakom en häck bredvid ett hus. Han har ljust hår och mörka ögon, ett stort ärr över ögat och så är han väldigt kort. När han kommer närmre märker jag att han är ett huvud kortare än mig.

"Vem är du?" frågar jag reserverat.

"Rowan Cedwir, tjugosju år."

På hans tal hör man att han är från Stockholm, även om hans efternamn inte låter så svenskt.

"Du då?"

"Breyon Askgren, sjutton år", säger jag. "Men du kan kalla mig Brey", lägger jag tyst till. "Tack för att du hjälpte mig." _Även om jag inte behövde det._

"Ingen orsak, miss _Brey_ ", säger Rowan och lägger tonen extra mycket på mitt smeknamn. Första gången jag är glad att mitt ansikte är täckt av blod, för jag är lika röd som en tomat. "Jag hörde bara skott och var tvungen att kolla vad som var i görningen."

"Jaså", säger jag och försöker inte ens att dölja min tvivel. "Så vad gjorde du?"

"Öh..." mumlar han och blir röd i ansiktet. "Jag letade efter mat."

"Bara det?" frågar jag och höjer på ögonbrynet.

"Nej", erkänner han. "Jag letade efter mat… i soporna..."

"Har du ingenstans att få mat ifrån?"

"Nej, jag försöker att hålla mig i rörelse hela tiden."

"Okej."

Det blir en pinsam tystnad. Hur kan den ens vara pinsam? Det är inte som om vi känner varandra.

"Du då?" säger han efter en stund. "Har du någonstans att bo?"

"Jaa..." säger jag sakta. Ska jag berätta om skolan eller inte? Han borde ju ha hört om den, så jag fortsätter. "Jag stannar på en skola i närheten med flera andra."

"Jaha. Jag tror jag vet vart det ligger. När du ändå bor där, har du hört om en grupp med specialstyrkor som håller till där?" säger han. När jag höjer ena ögonbrynet lägger han snabbt till: "Jag skulle vilja gå med."

"Jag tror väl att de finns där, men det tar ett tag att få gå med. Jag har stått på kö i några månader." Det var faktiskt inte sant, men jag ville veta vad han ville Beskyddarna.

"Jag kunde gissa på det, du ser ut att vara bekant med vapen och våld. Inget illa menat."

"Tog inte illa upp. Förresten, vet du något om Tystarna? Varför var _den_ här?

Han skrattar lite.

"Det där, Brey, var ingen Tystare. Det var en från Den röda armén, du vet utomjordingarnas armé. De flesta är experimentoffer. Alfastrålning. De håller på att försöka hitta något som kan göra människor lika effektiva som Tystare."

"Och det här vet för att..?"

"För att jag var där i två månader innan jag kunde fly."

Jag blir genast misstänksam.

"Och har de experimenterat på dig?"

"Nej. Om de hade det hade jag inte vart här, då de hittade lösningen för bara några veckor sen."

"Så han", säger jag och knycker med huvudet mot den döde killen, "är en av deras 'lösningar'?"

"Ja", säger Rowan och sätter sig på huk. "Ser du det här?" frågar han och pekar på en böld på den dödes hals.

"Ja."

"Där han alfastrålande-partiklar injicerats."

"Och vad exakt gör alfastrålning med människor?"

"Ingen aning."

Han ser plötsligt upp bakom mig och ropar:

"Ducka!"

Jag slänger mig på marken då han fäller ut en kniv, exakt likadan som den han använt på den döde killen i röd uniform. Jag tittar bakåt och ser två tonåringar i röd uniform falla till marken med två knivar utstickande från deras magar. Jag tar upp revolvrarna som ligger vid mina fötter och börjar skjuta mot flera som kommer rusande mot oss. Deras ögon lyser neongrönt, precis som någon bild av radonslime jag sett på Google.

Pang. En är död. Svich. Två faller till marken. Striden håller på i vad som känns som evigheter. Jag försöker titta extra mycket på de unga tjejerna för att se om Keira är där. Hon är en Tystare. Hon är en mördare. Hon är min svurna fiende.

Många faller för min hand. Fler faller för Rowans. En cirkel av döda barn och tonåringar bildas runt oss. Men ingen Keira. Bara ungdomar med lysande gulgröna ögon.

"Bra jobbat", säger han och ler mot mig med ett halvt leende.

"Det är inte något att skryta om. Mer än hälften av de som vi dödat var yngre än oss", svarar jag torrt.

"Det var för att överleva."

Jag blänger på honom.

"Det gör det inte okej."

Vi sätter oss ner och andas en stund. Jag ser på kropparna runt omkring oss. Jag vill kräkas.

"Kan vi gå någon annanstans?" frågar jag efter ett tag.

"Javisst", svarar han och börjar gå.

Jag och Rowan håller ihop med varandra en längre tid. Han hjälper mig att hitta Kiera i utbyte mot att jag hjälper honom att hitta Beskyddarna. Vi har olika läger över hela staden som vi dagligen flyttar mellan. Just nu är han inte här och jag sitter vid brasan och grillar en fågel.

Min reaktionsförmåga har toppats och innan mannen i skogsbrynet ens har rört sig en centimeter framåt pekar jag min Ruger SP101 mot honom. Den blonda mannen höjer händerna för att visa att han inte är något hot för mig och nickar åt honom att sätta sig framför mig vid brasan.

"Breyon Askgren?" frågar han och jag nickar.

"Vem är du och vad vill du?" frågar jag kort.

"Spector Fjorton från Beskyddarna. Jag tänker gå rakt på sak då vi har kort om tid", jag fnös. Varför tar du dig då tid och säger att du har ont om tid? "Vi har hört om dig och det du håller på med. Men vi vet också att din familj inte längre är i livet och att du är hämndlysten. Vi kan hjälpa dig med Keira om du gör oss en tjänst. Vi får sätta in spårare och mätare i dig om vi ger dig ett piller som det använts alfastrålning på. Vi vill veta vad som händer med människor som får i sig det, och hur det händer. Din uppoffring kan rädda många liv, men vi är inte säkra på att det betyder död för dig."

Jag ville skratta. Han sade det så neutralt. Till och med hans ansikte var tomt. Hur kan han säga till en annan människa att hon kanske kommer dö för att de experimenterat med hennes kropp? Hur kan han säga det så oberört?

Men det ligger en sanning i vad han säger. Den enda jag har kvar är Rowan och vi är inte ens så himla nära. Vi har bara slagits mot några tonåringar i röda uniformer tillsammans, inget mer. Så kan jag offra mig för människor jag inte känner? Svar, ja, det kan jag. De kanske har något eller några att vara kvar på jorden för, men det har inte jag. Då kan jag lika gärna göra som jag vill.

"Hur fungerar det?" frågar jag efter en tids tänkande.

"Vi skickar patruller efter Kiera som just nu befinner sig i Norge och du tar alfapillret. När du känner att du är i fara, eller behöver extra styrka kan du använda det, det spelar ingen roll egentligen. Bara du slåss efter att du använt det. Du får bara ett, så var försiktigt med det du får."

"Varför ska jag göra det? Varför ska jag offra mig för några jag inte känner?" säger jag plötsligt, med hög irriterad röst. Hans ansikte visar plötsligt vad han tänker och det var det jag var ute efter. Han är mänsklig. Innan han hinner svara säger jag:

"Lugn, jag skulle bara se din reaktion, _Spector Fjorton_."

Han ser upprörd ut ett tag, men på en millisekund blir hans ansikte lika betonghårt som förut. Jag sträcker fram handen över elden och han lägger ett neongrönt piller i min hand. Jag sluter den.

Spector Fjorton reser sig upp och går mot det hållet han kom ifrån. Innan han försvinner vänder han sig om.

"Det här är något mellan dig och Beskyddarna, alltså inget du delar med dig av. Ingen får veta."

Han väntar inte på mitt svar, utan fortsätter in i mörkret.

* * *

Jag har haft alfapillret i några veckor nu. Jag har inte tänk använda det på länge, och ingen situation har ens fått mig att tänka seriöst på det. Men nu är Rowan inte här och jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Men vad kan jag göra när jag blir attackerad av Den röda armén, helt själv ute i skogen? Jag kan springa.

Jag springer med så långa steg jag kan, men de försvinner inte bakom mig. Mina steg blir kortare och andetagen häftigare. Men De röda ändras inte. De blir bara fler och fler, då det sluter upp flera från mina sidor och snett framför. Jag får ändra riktning ofta, och det är något som inte känns rätt. De _vallar_ mig. Jag är lammet och de är vargflocken. Jag är bytet.

De har slutat öka i antal. Men det spelar ingen roll, det är över tjugo personer som jagar mig och skogen flammar upp med eld lika röd som helvetet.

 _Skit också_. Jag blir jagad av Den röda armén och skogen har fattat eld! Värmen slickar mitt svettdränkta ansikte och grenar river i mina kläder som jag inte bytt på länge. Mina revolvrar är uppe och jag skjuter blint mot mina förföljare. Jag sneglar bakåt. Några faller, men inte många. Jag tittar framåt och försöker förgäves komma ihåg vägen till läger fem. Jag hittar vägen, men elden spärrar av den, så jag får halvt förblindad av röken fortsätta till höger mot det stora berget vid kanten av skogen. Det finns ingen annanstans att springa då elden sluter upp på min högra sida och omringar mig tillsammans med Den röda armén. Jag har ingenstans att gå och jag står med ryggen åt bergsväggen. Alla vapen är riktade mot mig och jag känner hur paniken växer inom mig. Jag är snart död. Jag är snart död. Jag är. Snart. Död.

Mina revolvrar sänks och jag ser uppgivet på mina förföljare. _Jag ger upp_ säger min blick klart och tydligt.

Om det här hade vart en bok inom unga vuxna-kategorin hade min supersnygga, överatletiska pojkvän kommit och räddat mig. Men han som är närmast att vara min pojkvän syns ingenstans. Han är inte här och inget jag äger kan rädda mig.

 _Men alfapillret då?_ frågar en tyst röst i mitt huvud.

Vad är det med alfapillret? Svarar jag med en fråga.

 _Varför använder du inte det?_ frågar rösten. _Säker död eller kanske inte död alls?_

"Kanske inte död alls", håller jag med, rätt ut i verkligheten och tonåringarna stirrar på mig som om jag är helt från vettet. Kanske någon av dem hinner reagera, kanske någon förstod vad som skulle hända. Jag tog upp pillret från en ficka i overallen och svalde den hel, utan att tugga. Och plötsligt är jag inte _jag_. Jag är en annan version av mig själv. Min syn är förbättrad, jag känner lukten av saker jag inte känt förut och på något sätt vet jag _vad_ det är jag doftar. Min hörsel kan säkert lätt utklassa en vals och jag måste vara minst lika snabb som en gepard. Jag gör ett kattlikt språng upp på klippan och fortsätter att springa. Det känns som om mitt gömda jag är framme, medan jag ändå vet att det här inte är verklighet. Men ju mer jag använder mina förbättrade sinnen desto mer börjar jag tvivla.

 _Har det inte alltid varit såhär?_ frågar rösten mig och jag svarar att jag inte vet säkert. För jag vet inte längre. Vad är verklighet? Vad är saker från min egna fantasi?

Jag hinner blinka en gång och jag står på en öppen äng, i skogens mitt. Mina ögon sluts ännu en gång och när jag öppnar dem igen står Rowan framför mig. Men han är inte ensam. Rowan är tillsammans med Den röda armén. Rowan bär röd uniform. Rowan, vars namn betyder _den lille röde_ , står framför mig med sina knivar riktade mot mig. Jag vet det innan han sagt det. Jag ser det på honom.

 _Han var aldrig min vän._

"Rowan Cedwir", säger jag högt, och min röst är fylligare än vad jag väntat mig. Jag tänker inte vänta på att han ska försöka förklara sig. Jag tänker ta allt på en gång, tömma mig på alla känslor inom mig. "Du bröt min tillit. Du är inte värdig att kalla dig min vän."

Var det jag som pratade? Min röst skälver lite, ytterst lite, på ordet _vän_. Men det var tillräckligt lite för att Rowan skulle lägga märke till det. Hans leende blir ett flin och han skruvar lite på hans ena kniv.

"Är det du som pratar, Brey? Eller är det strålningen?" skrattar han och jag känner att jag blir röd i ansiktet. Barnen omkring oss skrattar högt och skränigt, som en flock med kråkor. En flock med kråkor som hittat ett byte. Jag ser mig hastigt omkring. Jag är omringad av minst hundra barn och tonåringar.

 _Jag kommer inte härifrån levande_.

Men jag har ett mål. Beskyddarna måste veta vad som händer med mig när jag slåss med hjälp av alfastrålningen och jag tänker sätta en kula i Rowans huvud. Beskyddarna tog hand om Keira åt mig och då kan jag lika gärna ta hand om en annan ledare och fridfullt kunna lämna jorden.

"Jag tänker döda dig, Rowan", skrattar jag, även om det inte är _jag_ som säger det. Mitt skratt blir högre, gällare och jag känner inte igen det längre. Vad händer med mig?

"Jag skulle gärna se dig försöka, Breyon Askgren."

"Jag tänker sätta en kula genom din tinning och kyssa dig adjö från jordelivet."

 _Kyssa?_

Mitt skratt är inte mitt skratt.

"Och jag tänker göra det nu."

Med orden som just lämnat min mun höjer jag revolvrarna som har några skott kvar.

 _Jag får inte missa_.

Jag siktar. Jag skjuter. Jag missar.

Och så fort skottet lämnat min revolver kastar han sin kniv, med det gamla R:et. Den sätter sig mellan två av mina lägre revben. R för revben. R för Rowan. R för röd. R för rädd.

Jag drar sakta ut kniven, och jag rycker inte ens till. Jag kastar den åt höger, men ser inte på den jag dödade. Det enda jag hör är ett svagt stönande när hon sjunker till marken och jag flinar åt Rowan. Den röda armén gör sig beredda på att kasta sig över mig. Men Rowan höjer handen – ett tecken på att de ska ha tålamod.

"Brey", säger han. "Hur gärna jag än vill att du ska överleva så kommer du inte att göra det. Det är så jag fungerar. Jag kan inte ha några..."

"Håll tyst!"

"...vänner..."

Jag tar sats och hoppar framåt, mot Rowan. Han reagerar inte förrän det är försent. I något som verkar som evigheter står jag bakom honom med revolvern tryckt mot hans tinning. Jag står skakar lätt och han snyftar tyst. Jag skjuter inte. Jag kan inte.

Han börjar skratta åt mig och det skär djupt in i mig. Jag brister inifrån och pressar in avtryckaren. Hans huvud genomborras av kulan. Av min kula.

"Åh", säger han förvånat. Han hade tvivlat på mig. Han hade trott att jag inte skulle göra det. Precis som jag lovat lutar jag mig framåt och kysser honom på munnen. Jag känner smaken av hans blod och jag känner mig stark. Jag kan ta mig an hans armé nu.

Jag reser mig upp igen och ser mig omkring. Det är då Den röda armén börjar ge eld. Kulorna dansar förbi mig med nöje och näppe, men de stör mig inte. De faller till marken för deras egna skott och mina skott. Men när allt går som bäst känner jag ett ryck i min vänstra sida. Där Rowans kniv suttit. Jag tar mig vid sidan för att hålla tillbaks blodet. Jag tänker inte dö nu. Inte när jag är så nära på att vinna.

Jag höjer revolvern ännu en gång men tappar den så fort jag snuddar vid avtryckaren. Det bränner inuti mig. Smärtan är outhärdlig, jag klarar det inte. Jag rusar så fort jag kan bort från stället, mot kullarna där jag faller till mina knän och försöker andas normalt.

Vad är det som händer med mig?, frågar jag mig själv, men vet att jag inte kan svara. Tanken gör mig frustrerad, så jag skriker och kör ned näven i marken.

Ungdomarna som var på väg emot mig stannar plötsligt.

"Reträtt!" skriker en av dem och springer åt andra hållet. Hans vänner är tätt bakom honom då de rusar mot skogen igen.

Marken framför mig rasar och flera av De röda som inte hann till säkerheten rasar med den. Marken försvinner under deras fötter och det finns inget de kan göra för att hindra det. Jag börjar skratta. Det är för löjligt – hur de skriker när marken sväljer dem. Skrattet fastnar i halsen och jag hostar upp blod istället - rött blod med gulgröna fläckar. Jag rynkar på näsan åt blodet och ser mig istället omkring.

Jag måste härifrån, och det är fort. Rowan skulle…

Nej. Inget mer om honom.

Sakta börjar jag kräla bort från stupet framför mig. Det dammiga gräset blir rött där jag vart.

Jag kommer fram till andra sidan kullen och är tvungen att stanna. Jag känner hur strålningen börjar ta över min kropp. Mina andetag blir kortare och häftigare och mina lungor bränner medan jag sakta lägger mig ned. Jag kommer att dö, och det vet jag. Men jag har inget att leva för, så varför stanna kvar på Jorden?

Beskyddarna borde veta vad de måste nu. Alfastrålningen fungerar inte allt för länge och det är inte bara vi som dödat utomjordingarnas barnarmé. De andra har själva dödat dem med strålningen. De fick informationen de behövde. Priset var mitt liv.

Mitt bröst häves och sänks och jag märker hur min kropp sakta muteras, tack vare alfastrålningen jag fick i mig. Tack vare Rowans förräderi. Så ligger jag en lång stund, tänkandes på mannen jag sköt i huvudet. Mannen jag dödade. Min kropp värker. Men till slut känner jag hur mitt liv glider ifrån mig, längre och längre bort. Snart finns jag inte mer. Snart är jag borta. Och ingen kommer märka att jag försvunnit. Jag tar ett sista rosslande andetag och sluter ögonen. Och det är mitt slut. Liggandes i det gröna gräset på en kulle, halvt kvävd av blodet i min hals. Det blir till slut för mycket för min kropp och den ger efter. Jag är borta.


End file.
